Because Of You
by Rutter66463
Summary: Set After Season 1 Nina and Fabian Just got together after prom, But when Joy comes back and stirs up trouble what happens? What happens when Nina finds out shes pregnant Fabina,Micber, and some Jara. Please Read! Xxx First story ! R
1. Chapter 1

This Is my first story so be nice!

Nina POV:

Once the Taxi cab pulled up to Anubis House I was very excited to see everyone again, especially Fabian. After Prom last term we became a couple. I grabbed my luggage and went inside.

"I'm here!" I shouted as I entered the common room.

"Eeeeepppppppp" Amber shrieked as she jumped up and tackled me in a hug

"Okay Ambs Save some American for the rest of us" Alphie Joked

I looked around for Fabian but I didn't see him anywhere

"Is Fabian here?" I asked

"Yup he's in his room, go see him, I'll take your bags to your room" Amber said

"Thanks" I said as I walked to Fabians room

Fabians POV:

I heard Amber's loud squeal so I knew Nina was here, I stayed in my room waiting for her to come.

I heard a knock and I quickly shouted "it's open"

Nina walked in and closed the door behind her

"Hi" she said nervously

I smiled and stood up "How was your plane ride here?"

"It was long and boring but worth it" She explained smiling

I smiled and before I knew it my lips were on hers. We stood there kissing until we heard Trudy Yell we had a new student. I took Nina's hand and walked into the common room. Everyone was at the door saying hello to the new student, so I just pulled Nina over the couch and sat down. She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her. She smiled and I kissed her.

Joys POV:

When I was greeted by all of the residents of the house I was looking for Fabian. I thought since I was gone all last term we could finally get together this term.

"Joy! I've missed you so much!" Patricia said as she squeezed me in a hug.

"I missed you all so much too!"

After talking and hugging we went into the common room, I instantly regretted it. Fabian and the girl who took my place last year were snogging on the couch. I cleared my throat and the instantly separated.

"Uh, Hi Joy, This is Nina," Fabian said quietly

Nina just smiled and looked down

Fabians POV:

Once Joy showed up I was scared of what she would do because of me and Nina being together. I knew she had feelings for me but I never felt that way about her.

"Fabes, can I talk to you a second?" Joy asked

I looked over to Nina for her opinion and she just nodded her head at me. I stood up and went into the Kitchen with joy

"So are you and Nina and item?" Joy asked

"Yea, I thought it was pretty obvious" I exclaimed

"What about us?"

"There was never an 'us' Joy, so just except the fact that I am in Love with Nina" I said while walking back to the common room to be with Nina

Joy POV:

I was crushed, why Fabes would pick some American Over me was still a mystery. I would be with Fabian no matter what, and I had a plan.

~ Like I said, I'm new at this and sorry if it was bad and short. Please Review and I will update soon. I don't know when I will update because I have softball But please review It means the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Chapter two to my story! I'm just adding the chapters add I type them so enjoy!

Nina POV

Fabian and I went into my room so he could help me unpack. I put both of my suitcases on my bed and opened the first one. We hung all my clothes on the hangers in my closet. I put my diary, notebooks, pens pencils and some pictures in a box and pushed it under my bed. Fabian was just sitting on my bed eating an apple. I picked up my pillow and threw it at him. It knocked the apple right out of his hand. I just stood there laughing. He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me. Our lips were moving in sync and I felt him flick his tongue on my bottom lip. I happily obliged and let him in.

Joy Pov:

I was in the common room talking about going shopping with all the girls.

"OMG! We should go right now! Joy go get my purse from my room while I go tell Trudy!" Amber said as she ran top find Trudy.

I walked up the stairs and into Amber's room. I saw Nina and Fabian snogging and Fabians shirt was on the ground. I quickly grabbed ambers bag and turned to look back at Fabian. They didn't even notice I was there. I walked out the door and down to the common room.

"What took you so long joy?" asked amber

"Nina and Fabian were snogging, and Fabian was shirtless" I said

"Awe Fabina!" Amber screeched excitedly.

Fabians Pov:

During Me and Nina's Snogging session she took off my shirt. While we were kissing I could have sworn someone came in the room but me and Nina were too busy to pay attention. My hands slowly made their way to her stomach and I pulled her shirt off. She smiled into the kiss. I quickly flipped over to where I was on top of here.

Nina Pov:

When Fabian and I were done we went down in the common room. I sat on the couch while Fabian went to get us some drinks. Joy came up to me.

"Yes joy" I asked politely

"I know what happened in your room" joy snarled as she skipped off to Fabian

Fabians Pov:

I just filled two glasses of water for me and Nina when joy came in and knocked them to the ground

"oppsie" Joy giggled

I bent down to pick up the glass and she bent down to help.

Joy Pov:

Time to put my plan to work. After I cleaned up the mess I went in my room. I texted Fabian

Joy: Fabes can you come to my room and help me with my math homework

Fabes: Sure

After that I texted Nina

Joy: can you come up and help me with my math

Nina: uh... Sure?

Perfect, when Fabian got here he sat on the ground next to me and opened up his math book.

We started working when I heard footsteps outside the door. I knew it was Nina. Before she opened the door I leapt on Fabian and kissed him. I pulled away and smirked at Nina. She stood there tears streaming down her face

"How could you Fabian! I thought you were better than that!" She screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door

Fabian Pov:

"How could you Fabian! I thought you were better than that!" Nina screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door

"Joy! You planned this didn't you!" I shouted

"No! I was just showing her that you belong with your true love!"

"No Joy! Nina Is my true love and I just lost her. BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shouted and I left to talk to Nina

Amber Pov:

Nina just ran in the room crying and fell onto her bed

"Nines are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Fabian and them Joy and he" That's all she could get out before completely breaking down.

I pulled the covers over her and turned out the lights. I had to go talk to Fabian. When I left the room Fabian was out there

"What the heck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Joy kisses me right when Nina walked in!

Nina Pov:

After Amber left I took out my diary and wrote about what just happened. I heard Amber and Fabian Arguing outside the door but just ignored it. I went back to sleep

Fabian Pov:

After talking to Amber Trudy called us down for supper. Everyone was down there but Nina

"Where are Nina dearies?" Trudy asked

"She's Upset because she walked in on joy kissing Fabian" Amber said truthfully

Everyone sat there staring at joy

"How could you joy? You knew Fabian never liked you! I thought you were better than this!" Patricia said angrily as she got up and left, everyone followed to see if Nina was okay.

Okay sorry if that was bad I just can't think of anything to write. Please review with some ideas and I will give you a shout out!- E


	3. Chapter 3

Ive forgot to do this the first couple of chapters but

I DON'T OWN HOA OR ANY OF THE SONGS LISTED!

Nina Pov: When I woke up the next day I didn't feel good at all so Trudy let me stay home for the day

" I hope you feel better Neens and someone here to talk to you" Amber said as she left out the door for schoool.

I sat there for a minute before Fabian Walked in. I just crossed my arms and looked out the window to avoid Eye contact, He sat down at the foot of my bed

" Please let me explain." He pleaded

" Fine, please explaine why you like joy so much better than me" I said

" Okay, Fist off, I don't like Joy better than you. Right before you came in she kissed me, and that's ehat you saw, Joy kissing me, I didn't kiss back. I would never do anything to hurt you because I love you soooo much Nina, I love you" he said.

Tears started coming out of my eyes and I gave him a hug

" im sorry I thought you cheated on me, I love you too" I said

Fabian then leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes and them pulled away

" I love you, remember that" fabian said

" I love you too" I said

" I have to go to school, bye love'"

I smiled at the nickname he gave me. I waved goodbye and started reading my book.

Joy POV:

Fabian was late to First Class, Ill have to ask him why. He sat down next to Mick. I texted him

J: Why were you late?

F: Fixing what you broke

J: What do you mean?

F: Me and Nina got back together

J: WHAT WHY!

" Joy give me your phone no texting in class" Mrs. Andrews explained

Mick burst out laughing then quickly coverd his mouth

*School Bell Rings*

Ambers POV:

" Hey Boo!" I said hugging Mick

"Hey Babes, wanna go out to town for dinner tonight?"

" Of course Boo!" I kissed his cheeck and them went up stairs to check on nina

Nina POV:

Amber walked in our room

" hi Neens! How are you feeling! I heard Fabina was back on! Guess what! Mick and I are going out to dinner tonight! Isent he the sweetest!" amber said quickly

" Wow amber don't forget to breath! Yeah Were back together and that's great! Where is he taking you?"

"I dunno! Im not a mind reader silly!"

I just sat there, sometimes she is so blonde

"So how are you feeling?" amber asked

' Im okay I guess, my stomach hurts alil," I said

" well im gunna go change then go talk to Mara!

Wow that was on conversation. I took my ipod out and put it on the dock, I was Listening to dirt Road Anthem By Jaosn aldean( sorry im country so all the songs listed will be counrty) when Fabian came in

" Hey Beautifull" he said before pecking me on the lips

" hey" I smiled

" so I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic tonight?" he questions

" With who?" I asked jokingly

" With the handsom man infront of you'' he laughed

" Really? I don't see one" I joked

" oh really?" he asked before kissing me

I happily kissed back

" Woah Woah Woah! Nice fabian" Mick Laughed

We pulled away and fabian threw a pillow at him

" Ill see you tonight, 6ish?" fabian pondered

" Yes ill see you then" I said

Fabian and mick left the room to be repleaced by amber

Ambers POV:

" okay time to get ready for our dates!"

I picked out a pink flowly knee length dress for me and a Blue dress for Nina.

Nina put on her dress and twirled, It loked great on her

" It looks great!" I squealed

Just as I finished saying that joy bust in the room

" HOW DARE YOU!" joy screamed

" How dare I what?" nina screamed back

" You stole Fabian from me!" she screeched

" No I didn't! Fabian was never yours for me to steal!" nina yelled in defence, I quickly left the room to get Fabian and mick

Joy POV:

" THAT'S IT!" I screamed before lunging at nina, I smacked her in the face and was on top of here on the ground.

She was struggling to get free under my strong grasp

" Get off me you freak!" nina pleaded

"NO!" I screamed before punching her in the stomach.

I laughed at her and tears steamed down her face. I slapped her again. Suddenly the door burst open

Fabian Pov:

Ambver came into me and micks room, he was fully dresses for the bate but I was just in my pants with no shirt on

" guys I need your help! Joy came in and was yelling at nina and I need your help befoe it gets ugly!" amber cried

Me and Mick ran up to there room and burst through the doors to see Joy on top of nina slapping aand pulling her hair. Mick ran and pulled joy off of nina and I went and help nina. I picked her up and sat her on my lap on her bed. She cried into my bare chest.

Mick POV:

I grabbed joy off of nina and pushed her out of the door

" is she okay?" I asked, holding Amber around the waist

Fabian looked up and said " she will be fine, she just alil shooken up.

Me and amber went out side and called a Cab. The cab Showed up 5 minutes later and we headed out to the little café on the corner.

" Awe Mick! I love this reasteraunt!'

I lead her inside and the waitress took our order

" ill take a coke and ill have the steak' I said

Amber smiled and ordered" Ill have Ice water with Lemon, and the Lasanga.

We ate our food while laughing and talking about a lot of random things. I planned on walking home with us. We got up and left the café.

Amber POV:

We were slowly walking back to Anubis House, Fingers intertwined. I looked up at him and he smiled.

" I really, really, really Love you Ambs" Mick said stuttering on every word

" Awe boo! I love you too!" I said

He quickly peeked me on the lips and we walked home

Fabian POV:

Since the Joy incident I had to cancle our picnic plans. Nina had bruises on her stomach and a red mark on her cheek. She was still sitting on my lap

" are you okay Neens?" I asked

" im fine, I promise" nina said shakily

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. After a couple minutes she fell asleep I layed her in her bed, took her shoes off and turned off the light

Wow three chapters in one day!And I only got 3 reviews! I want 10 reviews before I update again ! I have a softball game tonight so wish me luck! We might have to forfite because one of them got hurt at practice last night some of them are at vacation and soccer camp. Oh well Wish me Luck! Also I don't know what to write next! Please review with some Ideas and I will use them and give you a shoutout! - E


	4. Chapter 4

I don't Own HOA!

Nina Pov:

I woke up feeling violently sick. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I cried, feeling the need to throw up again

"It's me, please let me in" Fabian pleaded.

I opened the door and let him in. He closed it behind him.

"What's wrong love?" he asked concerned

"I don't know; ill have Trudy take me to the doctors

*1 hour later*

I talked to Trudy and she agreed to take me to the doctors to see what's wrong with me. I was getting dressed to go. I dressed in a black and pink tank top and dark washed ripped skinny jeans. I got in the Van with Trudy and she drove me to the Doctors Office.

"Nina Martin?" I doctor said.

I stood up and followed the doctor into the room. She went over the normal procedure then put the x-ray over my stomach.

"Well, it seems that you are 2 weeks pregnant! Congratulations!" The doctor announced.

I just sat there shocked. Me? I and Fabian only did it once. I went out and told Trudy what was wrong. She hugged me and told me everything would be fine. The whole car ride home I was going over in my head how I was going to tell Fabian. When Trudy pulled up I jumped out of the car and ran straight up to my room. I sat on the bed and let out a few tears.

Amber POV:

Nina got home and she just ran up to her room, I wonder what's wrong. I jumped up from my position on the couch and pranced up the stairs. I walked in the room to find Nina sitting on the bed staring into space

"Hi Nina!" She jumped, I guess I startled her. She gave me a weak smile

"How did the doctors go?" I asked

"I'm Pregnant" she mumbled

WHAT! How! Well, I know how but Does Fabian know?

"Does Fabian know?" I asked

"No, I'm too scared to tell him" she whispered

Joy POV:

I stood outside Nina's door listening to what they were saying. First Nina steals my Fabian and now she's having his baby! I had to tell Fabian. I pranced down the stairs and into the Boys corridor. I knocked on Fabians door.

"Come in!" Fabian yelled.

I walked inside

"Before you say anything I have to tell you something about Nina," I looked at both Fabian and Mick.

"Well tell us" Mick said, annoyed by my presence.

"Well I just heard a very interesting conversation outside Nina's room." I said

"Wait you were eaves dropping?" Fabian steamed.

"No, no, no I was just walking by and I heard a part of their conversation. Nina's Pregnant." I smirked

Fabian and Mick just sat there speechless. My work here was done

Fabians POV:

Nina was…. With my….. Wow. I walked out of my room and went to go talk to Nina. I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I walked in. Nina was setting on her bed listening to music. I sat down next to her. She must have noticed the shift in the bed so she pulled out the head phones and said "hey"

"So how was the doctor?"

"Ummm… it was okay I guess" she looked down

"Listen, I know you're Pregnant, Joy told me" I said.

She looked at me and looked down; I swear I saw a few tears trail down her face and drip off her face on to the bed.

"I want you to know I will support any decision you make and I will love you through it all" I said

"I want to keep it." She said. I smiled

"I do too" I said

She looked up and smiled. I pecked her on the lips

"I love you" she said

"I love you too"

Okay so sorry that was short and terrible but I'm super busy with vacation and my family. We won our softball game but not without me getting hurt in the prosses. I want 18 reviews before I update! Also I need an oc. Please review with ideas for future chapters and an oc. It must be A Male. Ninas Ex Boyfriend. He works with joy trying to break up Fabina! Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I only got 16 reviews but I'm updating anyway

Thanks DancingQueen4life101 for your positive reviews!

I don't Own HOA!

Nina POV:

After Fabian told me he knew about me being pregnant I was relieved. I was also scared because I didn't know who else joy had told. I really wish she would just stop getting in the middle of me and Fabian. I was currently 3 weeks pregnant.

Amber POV: I was sitting in the corridor with everyone but Nina. She was probably too scared to come out and Face us all. Joy had told everyone about Nina and Fabians Baby and they all freaked. I mean, who would think Mr. Goody to shoes Fabian would get his Girlfriend pregnant.

Fabian POV: I was sitting on the love seat by myself reading my book when Mick came up to me

"Hey mate." He said

"Uh... hey?" I said back kind of confused

"So have you talked to Nina about what your gunna do?" he asked

"Yea we think were gunna keeps it. " I said

Then Joy but in.

"Wait, your gunna keep the stupid baby?" she said stunned.

"Ya, and it's not stupid joy, so just get out of here." I snarled

She stuck her bottom lip out and stomped away.

Nina Pov:

Even though I was scared to face my house mates I couldn't live in my room. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top with black flowers. I grabbed my iPod and slowly walked out into the common room.

"Nina! How are you feeling?" Mara said smiling

"I'm feeling fine, thanks" I said back. I went over to where Fabian was sitting and sat down next to him, putting my legs over his lap. He looked up from his book and smiled. He pecked me on the check and put a hand on my knee.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"I'm feeling perfect" I smiled

Fabian Pov:

I smiled at her. I couldn't wait for the baby.

"Nina, Fabian can I talk to you for a second?' Trudy called from the kitchen. I picked Nina up off of me and set her on the ground. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen.

"Okay so when the baby is born we will have a nursery right across the hall from Nina and Amber's room and Fabian. You can stay in their room for the first few weeks after the baby is born. Okay" she smiled we booth nodded and went back into the common room to talk to the house mates.

A month later*

Nina POV:

I only had a small bump but it was noticeable if I was wearing a tight shirt. Today Fabian and I were finding out the gender. We promised the house mates we would open the folder that contained the gender once we got home so we could all find out together. ME and Fabian called a cab and headed to the doctors.

Amber POV:

Not even Five minutes after Fabian and Nina Left We got a new student. His Name was jack and he was From America (Thanks JackiLoves1D) He was sharing a room with Fabian and Mick.

Nina Pov:

The appointment went great. The doctor gave us a folder that contained the gender of the baby and we drove back to Anubis House. When we got back everyone was in the common room talking with some new kid. I and Fabian walked in the common room

"Eeeeepppppppp can you open the folder now I want to know I want to know!" amber screamed jumping up and down

"Yes just wait for Trudy" I said. I and Fabian sat down on the love seat. He had on arm around me and I was leaning on his chest.

"Sorry dearies I was helping the new kid get situated. Well Nina Fabian, want to open the envelope?" Trudy said

"Wait, Nina? Nina Martin?" the new Kid said from the door way

Fabian POV:

Nina looked up at him. Then had a look of disgust on her face

"What are YOU doing here" she sneered

"I live here now sweetie" he laughed back

Nina looked like she could cry; she buried her face in my chest. I rubber her back and waited for her to look up.

"Can you please read the envelope now" Jerome asked from his seat on the couch next to Mara. He had his arm around her waist.

"Sure Nina would you like to do it?"

Nina shook her head, which was still buried in my chest.

"Okay I'll do it." I pulled out the paper and unfolded it.

" It's a… Boy!" I smiled

Cheers erupted through out the common room.

Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get that done! Please review with some Baby names.

-E

I want 24 reviews before I update 3


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I only got 17 but I want to update!

Thanks for the review. Thanks: TwinkleRose, Peace3000, JackieLoves1D DancingQueen4Life101,Jamber11, Splendora-C. A.M-McGonagal, and Fabianandnina4ever. Sorry if I forgot any!

I don't own HOA

Nina POV: I slowly lifted my head from Fabians chest. I was so happy. We were having a little boy.

"Whoa wait... You've been here two years and your boyfriend already knocked you up" The new kid, Jack said

"Ya, what's it to you?' I sneered

"Well, I dated you for 3 years and we never got that far" he said

"Well I love Fabian, I never loved you (sorry if there a bit ooc)" I said back.

Everyone looked at me. I got up from Fabians lap and walked into my room. I lay on the bed. I was looking at the picture of our little boy when Amber came in

"So is he your ex?" she asked

"Yea and he followed me all the way here from Maine" I said

Anything" she said

Joy POV:

After learning that this new kid, Jack was Nina's Ex I thought I could use him to help break 'Fabina' up.

"Hey Jack, I'm joy" I said

"Hi joy"

"So do you still like Nina?" I asked. I had to admit he was good looking. He had dark brown hair that hung over his eyes and he had pale blue eyes... Maybe I won't use him to break up Fabian and Nina….

Fabian POV: I was sitting across from Nina on her bed writing down Boy names. So Far we had Jonah, Dustin, Brad, Ezra, and Brett (review you're Favorite or any other names)

Nina Sighed and lay on her back.

"Fabes can you get me a glass of water" I asked with the puppy eyes

"Sure, anything for you 2" he laughed.

When Fabian left Jack came in. I sat up straight.

"What do you want?" I asked, placing a hand on my swollen stomach

"Well, I didn't come all the way here for the cookies" I walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek I pushed his hand away

"Get away from me, I'm with Fabian, nothing will change that" I sneered

I stood up. I was going to try to get out of the room to go down to Fabian

"Where are you going" jack demanded grabbing my wrist

"I'm trying to get away from you" I screamed.

I tried pulling my hand away but he just held on tighter

"Let go of me!" I screamed

"No, you're not getting away from me so fast" he smirked

He pulled me into him and pressed his lips onto mine, I tried pulling away put he was holding me there. I stomped on his foot. He pushed me away.

"What the Heck!" he screamed

"I don't want you touching me!' I screamed

Tears were freely flowing down my face. I was scared. Jack pushed me down on the ground and got on top of me. He held my hand above my head and forced his lips onto mine. I tried getting away but I was no match for him. He was strong and I was super weak. He let go of one of my hands. He then held both of my hands above my head with one hand. His other hand was roaming freely around my body, mostly my chest area. I was crying and I was scared.

Fabians POV:

I filled up two cups of water in the kitchen. Mick started talking to me about going to town later to town with our girls. I agreed and walked up the stairs into Nina's room. I saw Nina and jack. Tears were coming out of Nina's eyes so I knew she didn't want that to happen. I ran over and knocked Jack off of her. I held him on the ground and screamed

"Don't let me ever catch you touching my Nina ever again, got it?"

I let him up and he ran out of the room. I went over to Nina and pulled her onto my lap. She was crying into my chest. I was rubbing her back in circles whispering soothing words to her

Jack Pov:

After what happened with Nina I went down to my room. Great… I share with Fabian and Mick. Joy came in my room moments later.

"What happened up there, I heard a lot of yelling" she asked

"I just, kisses Nina" I states simply

"Bad idea, Fabian is very protective over Nina, Especially now since she's pregnant" joy said.

I looked up at her. She was really pretty. I smiled. She smiled to and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about Nina, I was in love with Fabian before Nina came" Joy said

I looked at her. She looked back. I found myself slowly leaning in until I felt her lips on mine

Nina POV:

I was still on Fabians lap.

"Are you okay love?" he asked me worriedly

"I'm fine, just mad at Jack." I said

I looked up at him and smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said before kissing me.

Amber Pov:

I and Mick went into his room. We saw Jack and Joy snogging on his bed. Gross…. At least they won't mess with Fabina. We left the room and went into my room. Nina and Fabian were laughing and writing down baby names on the big dry erase board Nina has hanging above her bed. Mick and I Sat down next to them. We talked about random thing and them I thought of an amazing idea.  
"Guys! We should go into town! Buy baby clothe and baby furniture and paint for the nursery and also some maternity clothes for Nina!" I said

They all nodded.

"okay guys get out me and amber are gunna change." I said as I pushed Fabian and Mick out of the room. I put on blue jeans and a pink and blue tank top. Nina put on some dark was jeans. When she was putting her shirt on it wouldn't go past her stomach. She was Currently 5 months pregnant. She threw the shirt on the ground and sat down on her bed in her bra. I left to room to get Fabian. I knocked on the door

"Come in" Mick shouted

"Hey Fabian?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah" he questioned

"Nina's clothes don't fit her and she's throwing a little pregnant fit, you might want to calm her down." Fabian stood up and went to his closet. He grabbed a blue tee-shirt and ran upstairs

Fabian POV:

After Amber told me Nina was throwing a fit I went to my closet and took out my favorite tee shirt. It was dark blue and it said my Last name on the back. I ran up the stairs and into Nina's room. She was sitting on her bed in her bra, tears going down her face. I walked up to her

"Hey love its okay, were gunna get you some clothes today then you will be fine." I said

She looked at me and down to her stomach

"I have nothing to wear though" she cried

I smiled. I slipped my tee-shirt over her head. She put her arms through the holes and looked at the shirt she was wearing. She smiled.

"Come on lets go, I want to get back and start working on the nursery." I said

"Okay, I love you," she said. She pecked my lips and we went down stairs to meet up with Mick and Amber

Reviews but I'm changing that to 27 reviews before I update! Give me reviews of Baby names and what they should buy at the town! The Town is gunna be in the next chapter!

-E


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so um... I'm a bit upset right now but it's personal. We didn't reach my goal but I just want to update.

I don't own HOA

Nina POV:

We called two cabs. One for me and Fabian and one for Amber and Mick. Once the Cabs arrived in town we began shopping

"Okay so why don't the Boys go pick our furniture for the nursery, while we get Nina some clothes, then we will meet up and all pick out Baby clothes" Amber said

"That's a good Idea" I said.

So we parted ways. I and Amber went into Maternity to look for clothes. In about five Minutes we had picked out a lot of clothes. I had picked out 3 dresses,6 tops, and 4 pairs of pants.

Fabian POV:

I Mick and I went into the baby store. First we looked at cribs, we decided on a dark wood color so we could use it for more than just a boy. We also picked lout a little playpen for him to play in. We picked out a rocking chair, changing table, baby swing, baby bottles, baby diapers, and some baby food. For the color of the nursery we chose a light Blue. After buying all the stuff we went to mean the girls at the café down the street

Amber Pov:

We were walking from the clothes store to the café to meet up with the boys to eat lunch. When we arrived they were sitting at a table with all the stuff they bought under the table. I sat down by Mick and Nina sat down by Fabian. We all ordered our lunch

"I'll have water with a cheese burger" Fabian said

"I'll have a coke with a cheese burger" Mick said

"I will take water with a ceaser salad" Nina ordered

"Give me the same as here please" I said

Fabian POV:

After we all ate we all went to pick out baby clothes. I took Nina's hand and we walked into the store with Mick and Amber following suit me and Nina were looking threw the clothes. We picked out 6 onesies. One blue one that said I love daddy and another blue one that said I love Mommy. One onsie was green and had blue polka dots on it. The forth one was yellow and white striped, The Fifth one was dark blue with a rocket ship with stars all around it. The sixth one was just plain white. We also picked out some shoes, socks, pants, shirts, and blankets. Once we were done we got all of our stuff and put it in the taxis and headed home. Once we got home we went and put all the bags and boxes in the nursery, we were going to work on the nursery later

Nina POV:

I was so exhausted. Once I put the bags in the nursery I went to my room and plopped down on the bed. Fabian came in after me and lay down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

"So what baby names are your favorites?" Fabian asked me.

"I like Carter and Aiden" I said (Please review with which one is your favorite)

He smiled" I like those names too" he said

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at me and kissed me slow and passionately. That kiss soon led to a long make out session.

Mick Pov:

After we put the bags down Nina and Fabian went into their room, so Amber and I decided to talk to the people in the common room.

"Hey guys how's I going I said," I said sitting down on the couch and putting my arm around amber.

"Good I guess, how was shopping?'' Mara asked

"It was good and tiring" Amber said

I turned to Amber

"Do you want to go get Fabian and Nina and start working on the Nursery?"

"Sure boo!" amber said

We walked up the stairs and into Fabian and Nina's room. We saw them snogging on the bed, Fabian shirtless. Amber cleared her throat.

Fabian Pov:

We heard Amber clear her throat. Nina and I instantly pulled away

"Hey guys" Nina said

"Yea, Hey guys, lets go work on the Nursery so we can get it done in time for baby no name" Amber said, leaving the room and entering the nursery. I stood up and helped Nina up. I grabbed my shirt, put it on and walked with Nina into the nursery. Mick and I started working on putting the crib together while Amber and Nina carried the clothes into their room.

Amber POV:

Me and Nina carried her clothes and the baby clothes into her room. We hung up Nina's clothes in her closet and put the baby closes in little baskets until the dresser is put together. After that we went into the nursery. The guys had but the crib together so now my and Nina had to put the stuff in it. We put a small mattress in the crib and put blue blankets and teddy bears and pillows in. It looked great

About an hour later we had everything put together, and the walls painted. Nina and I moved the clothes into the dresser and put toys around the room.

Nina POV:

I know I didn't do a lot of work but I'm still exhausted. I went downstairs to get everyone a water bottle. I brought the waters up. Everyone was in Amber and my room. Fabian was lying on my bed and Mick and amber were sitting on ambers bed. I handed out the water bottles and sat by Fabian. He sat up and out an arm around my waist.

"I'm tired, can the boys stay here tonight?" amber said

"I'm sure we can, come on Fabian lets go get our stuff" Mick said

Once the guys left Amber started talking

"So how far along are you?"

"Tomorrow I will be 6 months" I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"So only about three more months until he's here" amber asked

"Yeah and I'm super nervous" I said

Fabian POV:

Me and Mick went down stairs and got some clothes for tomorrow. Once we were packed we walked into the girls room. Amber was the only one in the room.

" wheres Nina?" I aksed

"Oh she's in the bathroom, she got sick".

I dropped my stuff on her bed and went to help Nina. When I got in the bathroom, she was throwing up I held her hair back and rubbed her upper back. When she was done she whipped her mouth and took a drink of water. She turned to me and buried her face in my chest. I put my arm around her back and the other under her knees and picked her up bridal style. I carried her into her room and laid her down in her bed. Once she got back we all went to bed, my arm around Nina with a hand on her stomach and her head on my chest.

Okay sorry if that was boring I'm not really in a writing mood… PLEASE Review with your Favorite baby name, Carter or Aiden , also review about what should happen I the next chapter… 27 reviews before I update!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for helping me out DancingQueen4Life101!

I don't own HOA

Jack POV:

Mick and Fabian weren't in bed for lights out so I figured they were in Nina's room. Joy and I had talked about the whole kissing thing and we aren't a couple yet. We still are in love with Nina and Fabian. We both agreed we would help each other break them up and if it didn't work we would just turn to each other. Joy came into my room about 5 minutes ago and we were working on our plan. Joy and I planted on of Joys Thongs under Fabians pillow so she would find it and think Fabian cheated on her. After that Joy left to her room and we went to sleep.

Nina POV:

I woke up in the morning in Fabians arms. I started feeling sick so I peeled Fabian off of me and ran into the bathroom, Fabian coming in shortly to hold my hair up. Today I am 6 months pregnant. We are still trying to decide whether to choose Carter or Aiden. After I cleaned up I went back into my room. Fabian lay back down on my bed. I was still wearing the Blue Rutter shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. I grabbed my black maternity tank top with black layers. I took of my shirt and put on the tank top. I turned around and saw Fabian watching me and Mick and amber fast asleep. I smirked at Fabian and grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet. I slip my sweat pants off and put the jeans on. When I was done changing I went and sat on Fabians lap. He put his arms around my waist to hold me there and then he placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back and when I felt his tongue flick across my bottom lip I opened up and let him in. Our tongues were battling for dominance when we heard Mick chuckle. We immediately pulled away.

Fabian POV:

"Thanks Mick," I said sarcastically

Mick laughed. "She's already pregnant! You can't go too far."

I guess that upset Nina when he said that because she got up and left to room. I don't know if it was pregnant hormones or not.

"Nice going Mick" I said

Nina POV:

When Mick said that I got upset. It's just the pregnancy hormones. I went into Fabians room to lie down. Jack wasn't in there so I was happy. I lie down on my back and put my head on his pillow. After a couple of minutes I rolled over on my side and stuck my hand under the pillow. I felt something under there so I sat up and pulled it out.

Fabian POV:

I sat in Nina's room so I could give her some time to cool down. After about ten minutes I went downstairs to check on her. I walked down the stairs and into my room. I saw Nina in tears. She was holding a red thong. I didn't know who's that was but I had a feeling she found it in my stuff.

"How could you Fabian! I thought you loved me enough not to cheat on me! And then I find this!" she said gesturing to the red thong on my bed.

"I swear I didn't cheat on you Nina! Why would I cheat on you! I love you" I said, on the verge of tears

"No you don't", she pushed past me and opened the door. "We are done Fabian."

After she left my room I got really mad. I didn't cheat on her; I never even saw that thong until now. I started kicking things around in my room and I eventually fell on my bed and started crying.

Nina POV:

After breaking things off with Fabian I went back into my room and cried on my bed.

"What's wrong Nina?" Mick asked. "If it's what I said I was joking"

"Why don't you ask your stupid roommate what's wrong?"I cried

Mick POV:

After Nina said that I figured she and Fabian got in a fight and they would be as good as normal in a couple hours or so. I went downstairs to talk to Fabian. When I got there Fabian was staring at the ceiling with tear stains down his cheeks.

"What's wrong mate?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Nina found a thong in my stuff and she thought I had cheated on her and she broke up with me" Fabian said

I felt really bad. I knew Fabian would never cheat on Nina.

"Well I know you didn't cheat on her, I bet that Jack kid or joy planted it, just give her some time and then go explain yourself. Okay mate?" I asked

He just nodded his head

Jack POV: I just heard Fabian and Nina break up. I told Joy what I heard and she told me to go 'talk' to Nina. I walked upstairs and went into her room. She was sitting on the ground leaning against her bed. I looked around. Amber wasn't in the room.

"I heard about the break up, I'm sorry" I said

"Just because me and Fabian broke up doesn't mean I'm ever going to date you" she sneered

That got me really mad. I mean, I know she's pregnant with his baby but come on. She had a big bump, but it wasn't that big. I went over to her.

"Get away from me!" she cried

I covered her mouth with my lips. I stuck my tongue in her mouth. I held her head in place with my hand. I could feel her trying to pull way. I pulled my mouth away from her and push her on the ground. I got on top of her and covered her mouth with my lips again. She was crying but I didn't care. I wanted Nina to be mine. And if she wouldn't agree, I would force her. I held her hands above her head with my hand and used the other hand to take her shirt off. She was squirming trying to get away. I kept my lips on hers and started pulling her sweats down so she was in her under garments. I started at her bra when Fabian came into the room. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me off of her. He help me on the ground and punched her in the face. I quickly got up and ran downstairs. I had to leave this house because everyone hates me. I didn't even want joy

Nina Pov:

After Fabian saved me he scooped me up in his arms. He sat me on his lap while he was sitting on my bed. I was still in my under garments.

"Nina listen to me. Jack or Joy planted that thong in my room. I love you too much to hurt you. When I saw you and Jack it killed me to know he was hurting you I love you Nina please believe me" Fabian pleaded.

"I believe you" I whispered

Fabian smiled then pecked me on the lips. I smiled. Fabian looked at my stomach and then kissed it.

" I can't wait for him to be here" Fabian said

"I can't wait either."

Okay Since I updated at 25 reviews I want 30 reviews before I update! I swear I'm not updating before 30.! Now its 3- Aiden 1-Carter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

This is dedicated to Sammi!

I don't own HOA

Fabian POV:

Nina was currently 7 months pregnant. I and Nina just made arrangement to go to my parents house and share the news. I don't know how they are going to take it but I really don't care what they say. I want this baby more than anything. Nina and I were packing a bag. We were staying the night because there house is 45 minutes away. Nina was wearing black slacks with my blue Rutter shirt. It looked really good on her. We called a cab and gave them the destination. Nina was asleep on my shoulder the entire time. When we arrived I woke up Nina. She grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine. She walked behind me on the way to the door. I rang the doorbell. When my parents opened the door they greeted us. Completely oblivious to Nina's oversized stomach. Me and Nina went up to the guest room and put out bags down.

"Are we going to tell them when we go back down for dinner?" Nina asked me.

"Yea, it's the perfect time." I replied

Nina smiled meekly and lay on her back on the bed. I smiled at her. I grabbed her bag and unpacked it. I also unpacked my bag

"Fabian! Come down for supper!" Mrs. Rutter yelled from downstairs

I helped Nina up from the bed. We intertwined our fingers and walked downstairs. I sat down next to Nina

"So how long have you two been dating" Mrs. Rutter said

"About two years" Nina said

My dad just sat there. He never liked any of my girlfriends.. After my mom served the dinner we were soon eating and talking.

"Mom me and Nina have something to tell you guys." I said

Nina looked a little pale and scared of what my parents might think.

"Well go on Fabian tell us" My mother said.

"Well, Nina is pregnant" I said

My dad scoffed. My Mom just sat there shocked

"How far along are you Nina?" Mrs. Rutter asked

"I'm currently 7 months" Nina said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Well I'm done eating" Mr. Rutter said as he left the table.

"I'll clean up dinner, Nina Fabian you guys get some rest, you have to leave early in the morning.

Nina POV:

I could tell Fabians dad didn't like me. I walked up the stairs and laid down in the bed. Fabian came in shortly

"I'm going to talk to my dad so go to bed love" he said pecking me on the stomach and kissing my stomach.

I smiled and then fell asleep. Shortly after falling asleep I was awoken by shouts from Fabian and his dad.

Fabian POV:

I went to talk to my dad.

"Dad can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you don't like Nina"

"Well she's pregnant! Why should I like her?"

"Because there's everything to like about her! It's my fault she's pregnant and if I could go back and redo I wouldn't! Because I want this baby more than anything!" I shouted at my dad

He looked stunned at my outburst.

"Fine Fabian, you want your own family? Fine. But I will completely disown you." My dad said before going into his office.

I sighed then went back into my room. I saw Nina sitting up looking at me.

"How much did you hear?" I asked

"All of it" Nina said.

I sighed and lay down next to her.

"It's okay Fabian, I'm not mad," Nina said.

I smiled at her. Goodnight."

"g'night" Nina said before falling asleep.

-Next day-

Nina POV:

Fabian woke me up in the morning. He had already packed my bag and laid me out one of my maternity dresses. It was black knee length dress with red see through layering. I took off my clothes and put the dress on. I turned and looked at Fabian. He was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"What you smiling at?" I asked

"Just you," he smiled. He came up to me and put his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"When do we have to leave?'' I asked

"The cab will be here in ten minutes" Fabian said. Well let's have fun until the cab gets here" I smirked

Fabian pressed his lips to mine hard; we were snogging on the bed when Fabians mom came in.

"Oh, um I'm sorry, your cab is here" She said. We stood up and grabbed our bags we walked down the stairs into the cab.

Okay that was short but I want 34 reviews before I update!

Carter-2

Aiden-3

REVIEW OR PM ME IDEAS!

I don't know when I can update cuz I'm busy dealing with stuff only Sammi knows about! -E


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I decided to update again because I love all of my reviewers!

I don't own HOA

Nina POV:

Last week we visited Fabians parents. I'm over my morning sickness but now I'm having mood swings. I feel so bad for Fabian because in one of my mood swings I smacked him. He said its okay but I still feel really bad. Today Fabian and the guys were going out for a guy's day. I wanted him to go because soon he will be tied down helping me with the baby. We've decided on a name. His Name will be Carter Mick Rutter. We are not telling anyone yet because we want them to be surprised.

I was sitting in my room when Amber and Mara, and Patricia said they were going shopping. I said I would be fine alone. When everyone was gone I went into the common room and started reading my Teen Mom book when Joy came in and snatched the book away

"What the heck was that for Joy?" I asked

"Listen, you stole Fabian from me, Your having his baby, and now you made Jack go all the way back to America!"

"First of all, Fabian was never yours, it was our decision for having a baby, and third Jack was expelled for trying to rape me" I said

Joy drew a knife from her pocket

"I swear I will kill you and your stupid baby for Fabian"

Joy put the knife to my stomach. I started crying. I didn't know if she was gunna hurt me or not. Joy pulled the knife away.

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you, or I'll just have Jake come back and, finish you off." Joy Smirked and walked into the kitchen.

I was scared. Of course I would tell Fabian what joy said.

When the guys got home I pulled Amber up into my room and told her everything. Amber said she would go down stairs at tell Fabian to come up here. When amber left Joy came in. She locked the door.

"I thought I said not to tell anyone" she growled

"Please don't hurt me" I begged. I was on the verge of tears.

Joy grabbed my shoulders and shoved me onto the Ground. She started kicking me really hard. I was screaming for help but she put tape over my mouth. She sat on me and started smacking me. Then she smirked. She took the knife out and started cutting my stomach.

Fabian POV:

Amber told me what joy did. I ran up to Nina's room the door was locked and I could hear Nina screaming. I started hitting the door until it opened. I saw jot standing above Nina with a knife. Mick came in and held Joy on the ground while I went to help Nina. When I saw the blood on her dress I screamed for someone to call the police. The cuts on her stomach weren't deep enough to hurt the baby but Nina was in pain. In about ten minutes the cops showed up. They hauled Joy off to prison while the ambulance took Nina to the hospital. I got to ride with her. When we got to the hospital the nurses wouldn't let me go in the room with Nina.

*hour later*

Nina Pov:

After they cleaned my cuts they let Fabian in the room. Fabian ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay? Is Carter okay?" he asked totally panicked

"I'm fine and Carter is fine" I said

"Nina you are able to go home, get dressed and then you can leave". The nurse said

Fabian helped me up. This paper gown was really annoying. Fabian grabbed my dress and helped me get dressed.

When we got back to Anubis house I went straight to bed. I wouldn't let Fabian leave so he stayed with me.

Fabian POV:

Nina feel asleep really fast. I'm so glad she's okay. She is 8 months pregnant. I smiled at her sleeping body and stroked her stomach with my hand. I felt the baby kick. I woke up Nina and told her to feel. She put her hand on her stomach

"Epp! He's kicking!" she screeched

I smiled at her reaction. She looked so happy. If we were old enough I would marry here but for now…

"Nina can I give you something?" I asked

"Sure what is it Fabes?" she asked

I pulled out a blue velvet box and handed it to her. She opened it up

"Fabian…"

"Nina, it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring, and I promise to love you every day, forever, I will always stay with you no matter what." I said.

She smiled

"I love you too'' she said before pecking my lips and falling asleep.

K I'm ending here because my keyboard is broke review! Thanks for the ideas! 35 reviews before i update! I have to admit my best friend on fanfic is Sammi!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay Thanks to all my Reviewers!

I don't own HOA

Nina POV:

I am currently 9 months pregnant. I look like a watermelon. The doctors said I could go into labor any day so he told me to be careful. I slowly climbed out of bed and put on sweat pants and Fabians tee-shirt. He let me keep it because I liked it so much. I put on my blue fuzzy slippers and walked downstairs. No one was in the common room so I must be the only one awake. I walked into Fabians room to find him fast asleep. I smiled at him. I quickly went over to him and lay down next to him. He woke up shortly.

Fabian POV:

I woke up to Nina lying down next to me. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. She got up and went into the kitchen and I followed. Trudy had laid out a whole bunch of food on the table. Nina and I got our plates and sat down.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" Amber said skipping into the room.

"Good, I guess," Nina said.

Amber got her plate and sat down next to us.

"So Nina are you excited for the baby?" Amber asked

Nina looked at me then said "Ya, but I'm super nervous, he could be here any day now."

Jerome and Alphie came into the room with evil grins on their faces

"What did you guys do?" Fabian asked

"Not what we did, but what were about to do" Jerome said

Everyone else came down and sat down. We were enjoying our breakfast when Jerome threw a pancake at Alphie. Alphie threw a hand full of eggs at Jerome but they missed and hit Patricia. Patricia threw fruit and Alphie but it hit me. In about 3 minutes it was a full food fight.

"What is going on here?" Trudy yelled

"Jerome and Alphie started a food fight!" amber shrieked.

Nina POV:

After the food fight I went and got changed into a peach colored dress with Black outlining. Fabian came up stairs and into my room.

"I was wondering, since the Baby will be here soon do you want to go out to lunch" Fabian asked

"I would love to" I said

He smiled and pecked me on the lips then bent down and kissed my stomach. I smiled at him. I put on a pair of flip flops and grabbed my purse and went downstairs with Fabian.

Fabian POV:

"Trudy?" I called

"Yes dearies" Trudy said coming out of the laundry room.

"Can Nina and I go out to lunch at the Café in town?" I asked

"Sure sweetie but what if the baby comes?" she asked

That must have freaked out Nina because she went pale.

"I'll bring the hospital bag just in case, and we will call you" I said. Trudy nodded

I grabbed Nina's hand and her hospital bag and put them in the car Trudy was letting us use when the Baby was here. It had the car seat already installed in the back.

When we got to the café I got out of the car and helped Nina out. We walked inside the café and took our seats. We both ordered sprites and the pasta. We started eating and talking.

"So are you excited for Carter to be born?" Nina asked.

"Of course I can't wait for him." I smiled

We were almost done with our meal when Nina paled

"What's wrong Nina?" I asked

"My water broke" she said.

I jumped out of my seat and helped her up. I threw the money on the table and walked Nina out of the café. I got her in the car and started driving to the hospital

Nina POV:

I was super freaked out. I was in the car on the way to the hospital so I texted amber

N: My water broke at the café were headed to the hospital

A: OMG! I told Trudy and we are on our way.

Fabian parked at the hospital and helped me out of the car and into the lobby. I was put in a room shortly. Fabian sat in the chair by my bed and said he wouldn't leave me. Amber and Mick came in the room

"Oh my gosh! Are you excited?" Amber said

I shook my head yes

Mick patted Fabian on the back

Everyone else came in the room and talked to us.

"Okay everyone out of the room unless you're staying for the birth" I doctor said.

Everyone left but Fabian. The doctor took him out to get him ready. He came back in and held my hand. In about 30 Minutes Carter Mick Rutter was born. Everyone came back in the room

"What's his name?" Amber asked.

"Carter Mick Rutter" Fabian answered.

I could see Mick tearing up.

Fabian POV:

Nina finally let me hold carter and I was ecstatic. I had tears of joy coming out of my eyes. We passed him around the room for everyone to hold. Everyone had to leave to go back to the house but I stayed with Nina.

*The Next Day*

The doctors gave Nina carter and sent us home. I walked Nina to the car and helped her get Carter in his seat. We drove home. When we opened the door to go inside everyone jumped out screaming SURPRISE. Nina handed me carter and took a picture of us on her Phone. She smiled and kissed my cheek. She told me to bring carter up to the nursery with her and I followed. She sat down on the chair and took carter. She pulled her shirt down and started feeding him. After awhile we put him in the crib. Me and Nina held hands and walked back downstairs.

We sat down on the couch cuddled together and watched Movies with everyone else.

"So are you glad Carter is here now?" Mara asked

"Of course we are" Fabian said

"Jerome, Alphie, no pranking us while were holding Carter" Fabian also said

Both boys snickered.

At about 10 we all went to bed. Amber went to sleep in Mick's room because Fabian was going to be staying in Nina's room for a while.

-3am-

Fabians POV:

Carter started crying so I jumped up and went into the nursery. I picked him up and rocked him back to sleep. When he was asleep I put him in his crib and turned about to leave. Nina was standing at the doorway

"You're a good father you know that" Nina said

I smiled and gave her a big hug. We both walked back into our room and fell asleep.

Okay so baby carter was born! What will happen next?

Should joy return

Should jack return

Both jack and joy return

No one returns and story ends

Please REVIEW YOUR IDEAS!

-Eb


	12. Chapter 12

Okay Thanks for all the reviews! This story will continue!

I don't own HOA.

Nina POV:

Fabian and I were lying in bed super tired because of all the times Carter got us up. I convinced Fabian to go out with the guys for the day because he has been helping me nonstop for 2 weeks.

"Fabian, you need some guy time. I'll be here watching Carter." I said

"Okay but promise you will call me if something goes wrong." Fabian said

"I promise" I said. He pecked me on the lips and headed out the door.

Joy POV:

I was bailed out of Jail by someone unexpected. Jack. Once we were out of Jail he told me he wanted me so we could stake out revenge on Fabian and Nina. I and Jack planned to sneak into the house and possibly stay in the cellar, since there's a way out of the cellar from outside. Me and jack snuck over to Anubis house and climbed the window to get into the cellar.

Nina POV:

After Fabian left I put Carter in his crib and grabbed the baby monitor. I went into the common room to talk to all the girls.

"We should all go to the movies" amber exclaimed.

Sure and ya filled the room

"I can't go, I have to watch Carter." I said

"Awe sorry Neens, Maybe next time" Mara Said. Once all the girls left I went into my room to take a nap.

Jack POV:

I noticed that everyone in Anubis house left but Nina and her stupid kid.

"I think everyone left but Nina, should we make a plan?" I said

In about 3 hours we had the perfect plan.

I snuck up the cellar stairs and crept into Nina's room. She was fast asleep. I walked in her room and shut the door loud enough to wake her up. She jumped up onto her feet.

"What are you doing back?" she asked

"Don't make a single sound or I will kill your stupid baby." I growled.

She froze. I smirked at her. I grabbed her head and kissed her hard. She was trying to pull away but I held her head in place. I then knocked her on the ground. I tied up her hands and put them behind her back. I then got on top of her forcing my lips on hers again. She was struggling and I wouldn't let her go. My hands made their way to her stomach and yanked her shirt off. I then used my hands to pull her sweats down. She was crying. I started to fumble with the bra latch until it came undone. I threw the bra off towards the side. I started playing with what the bra uncovered. After awhile of that I started pulling her panties down. Once they were half way down I used my feet to pull them off. Then I started what no one was here to stop.

Fabian POV:

The guys and I went to see a Movie then we ate lunch. There was nothing else to do so we headed back to Anubis. Everyone went into the common room to sit down but I went to go check on Nina and Carter.

Nina POV:

I was crying really hard but I couldn't scream because he was covering my mouth. He kept doing it to me and it hurt. I wanted someone to come in and stop it but no one would. I heard footsteps outside the door. The door swung open to reveal Fabian.

Fabian POV:

I opened Nina's door to see Jack raping her. I quickly ran over and pulled him off. I punched Him really hard in the face so he couldn't move. I went over to Nina, took of my shirt and put it on her. I held her on my lap while she cried into my chest.

"MICK! GET UP HERE!" I yelled

Within seconds Mick was up here with the rest of the group. They Gasped. Jerome went to get Trudy. Nina wouldn't let anyone but me touch her. When Jack was able to get up he ran out of Anubis house. Trudy came up and tried to get Nina up from my lap but she wouldn't move.

"How about everyone leave the room and ill help her get dressed and into bed" I said

"Okay dearies, everyone out so Fabian can help Nina" Trudy said.

Nina POV:

I was too scared to move away from Fabian. He picked me up and set me on the bed. I was cold because I was only in Fabians tee shirt. Fabian grabbed me some clothes and helped me put them on. He then put me in my bed and went out of the room. Minutes later he came in with Carter. We all sat on my bed paying with Carter.

Jack POV:

I went back down to cellar to tell joy what happened. She was pleased. She would work on her plan while everyone was sleeping tomorrow night. She lay down on the couch that was down there and fell asleep. I fell asleep on the carpet below her.

Fabian POV:

I was lying in bed with Nina and carter. Nina fell asleep so I got up to put carter to bed. Once he was asleep I turned on the baby monitors and brought one to our room. I fell asleep holding Nina tight. Around 2 am Carter woke up crying. I got up to go check on him. I picked him up and rocked him back to sleep. HE only woke me up 2 more times that night but that was an improvement.

Nina POV:

When I woke up the next morning Fabian wasn't there. I got up and went into the nursery. Fabian was holding carter fast asleep on the rocking chair. I smiled at my boys. I took Carter out of Fabians hands and started feeding him. In about 20 minutes Fabians woke up. He came up from behind and hugged me around the waist

"Good morning Love" he mumbled into my neck.

I smiled at him. I was still feeding Carter. I turned my head and pecked Fabian on the cheek. He pecked me on the cheek and Carter on the head. When I was done feeding Carter I put him in the crib and pulled up my shirt. I turned around and buried my face in Fabians chest. HE put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much Fabian" I said into his chest.

He bent his head to my ear and whispered "I love you too".

I know kind of a sappy chapter. But I want 45 reviews before I update! Please review with ideas! REVIEW OR OM ME WITH IDEAS!

-E


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I have all day to update so! This is dedicated to Katy random!

Nina POV:

Trudy was talking to me and Fabian about making the attic into our room. They would put in two bedrooms and a bathroom. Fabian and I liked the idea. When we agreed Trudy called some contractors to start working on the rooms. Fabian and I were taking Carter to the doctors for his 3 week check up. I was holding Carter against my chest and Fabian and I walked inside. The Doctor checked carter over and proclaimed her was perfectly fine.

Joy POV:

Jack and I are planning on attacking again in a couple months but for now we just have to lay low. We are still staying in the cellar. It's going to be harder to get to Fabian and Nina Now that they are staying in the attic but oh well.

Fabian Pov:

In about a month the construction on the attic was done and we moved our things in. There were 2 bedrooms. One for Carter and one for Nina and I. Carters room is blue with Green Dots. Nina and I's room is a maroon color. Is had a king sized bed in the middle with a TV across for the bed. I took carter and put him in his crib. Nina and I were lying down in bed watching A movie. Nina turned over and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her. She happily kissed back.

Nina POV:

Fabian Kissed me and I kissed back. I felt his tongue flick across my bottom lip. I smiled and let him in. He rolled on top of me, still kissing me. He pulled away and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. I used my hands to take off his shirt. He smiled into the kiss. He used on of his hands to pull me closer to him and the other to take of my shirt. Fabian started kissing my neck. I moaned his name. Fabian pulled away and brought his lips to mine. I started to take his pants off when he helped me the rest of the way

Fabian Pov:

I was lying there just in my boxers kissing Nina. I took off her shorts. She smiled into the kiss. I put my hand on her back and pulled her up. I unlatched her Bra and discarded it. I started feeling her. She smiled and pulled my boxers down with her feet. I smiled. I pulled her panties down. She wrapped her legs around my waist and the fun began.

Amber POV:

Mick was taking me out tonight. He told me to dress nice. I wore a purple bubble dress that ended about mid-thigh. I walked down the stairs and met Mick. He was wearing a tuxedo. We got in the Cab and headed to a really Fancy Restaurant. We both ordered some sort of parmesan chicken. When we were done we walked home. I smiled at Mick. He smiled back and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away

"I love you Mick" I said

"I Love you to Ambs" he said.

Mick walked me up to my room and kissed me goodnight.

Nina POV:

After what Fabian and I did he put his boxers back on and lay down. I put my panties on and one of his shirts. It was midnight. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. At around 2am I heard noises through the Baby Monitor. I woke Fabian up and we walked into the Nursery to see something really scary.

Joy Pov:

I was holding carter in his nursery. Fabian and Nina walked in. Fabian just wearing his boxers and Nina wearing one of Fabians shirts and her panties.

"Joy put Carter down please" Fabian pleaded

"No Fabian, No" She said. She walked out of the attic and over to the stairs leading down to the common room

"Joy please" Nina pleaded, tears cascading down her face.

"Come here then Nina" I said

Nina slowly walked towards me. I smacked her in the face. She raised her hand to smack me back but stopped when she remembered I was holding Carter. I heard a door Open and out walk Patricia

"Joy? What are you doing here? And why are you holding Carter?" Patricia asked.

I said nothing. I started laughing really loud. Everyone came out of their rooms.

"Joy what are you doing!" Amber shrieked

"Shut up Blondie" I snarled.

I looked at Fabian. His arm was around Nina and she was crying into his chest. I took out my phone and told Jack to come up here.

Fabian Pov:

Nina was crying into my chest. Joy was texting someone and minutes later Jack showed up. He started walking right towards Nina. I stepped in front of her so he couldn't get to her.

"Move lover Boy, or You Will die" He said

"No, you're not hurting Nina" I said through gritted teeth.

He laughed and pulled out a knife. He plunged it into my stomach. I heard feet steps and saw everyone running down stairs to get Trudy. Nina bent down next to me and put a hand on my stomach.

"It's okay Fabian" she said.

I heard Nina scream and saw Jack holding her against the wall, A hand going up her shirt. That's all I remember before blacking out.

Nina POV:

Jack pulled me up by my hair. I let out a shriek of pain. I heard sirens and I knew this wouldn't last long. He pushed me up against the wall and put his lips to mine while one hand went up my shirt and the other was creeping down my back. I heard the door burst open and the cops grabbed joy. The other grabbed Jack. Amber ran up holding Carter

"Joy dropped him when she heard the police but he's okay, are you okay? Amber asked

I nodded my head and grabbed Carter. The Ambulance let me ride with Fabian and Carter. They took Fabian in a room to work on his stomach and Carter in a room to check him over. I waited in the waiting room.

"Are You Carters Mother?' a doctor said

"Yes, why is he okay?"

"Yes Carter is fine and so is Fabian. Fabian had to get some stitched but will be able to go home once he wakes up which should be soon." She said

I sighed in relief. The doctors gave me carter and I held him tight.

About an hour later Fabian woke up and we were able to go home. Everyone was in the common room waiting. They were all relieved to see us. We told them we were fine and we all went to sleep.

Fabian POV:

Me and Nina went into our room and laid Carter In his crib. We then laid in our bed and snuggled together.  
"I'm so glad your okay" Nina said into my chest

"I'm fine, don't worry, go to sleep," I said

"Okay, I love you" she murmured

I kissed her head" I love you too"

Okay I think that's the end! I will make a sequel though!

-E


	14. Chapter 14

The sequel is up! Check it out! Xxx


End file.
